


Second Time Around

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>破镜重圆</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Around

9-Second Time Around  
Summary：破镜重圆。  
埃尔隆德很为自己这个弟弟操心，自己比他大十多岁，一直主动承担着监护人的责任，对瑟兰迪尔的一举一动看得比看自己都透，他很疑惑，前几个月明显有从阴影里走出迹象的人怎么会在一夜之间像霜打的柿子一般蔫了。  
莱戈拉斯也很担心他的父亲，他跑到埃尔隆德这里一合计，也算分析出了个大概，搞不好是瑟兰迪尔耍小脾气把索林气走了，然后发现自己根本离不开那个人，可又拉不下脸去赔礼道歉，搁这里“单相思”呢。  
是不是单相思他们两个也说不准，毕竟人家索林还没有表态，瑟兰迪尔也不见得会爱上索林，但有那么个人牵扯住瑟兰迪尔的精力总算是好的，起码让瑟兰迪尔别那么消极。  
索林这边也不好过，是是是，他就是个实打实的玻璃心，因为一句真假难辨的话就被伤得退出了爱情角逐赛，奇力也察觉到了不对劲。正烦恼如何不着边际地跟舅舅这里打探点情报对症下药，莱戈拉斯默默递给了奇力两张机票。  
奇力和索林站在阳光下面对大海陷入了沉思。  
奇力不明白，瑟兰迪尔一写小说的，大概归类于三线，从哪里弄来那么多钱？跟埃尔隆德要？  
而索林则不明白，莱戈拉斯要请奇力与他们父子俩度假，关自己什么事？  
一开始奇力一脸谄媚地递给自己机票的时候，其实他是拒绝的，可一听到这是菲力的心思，让一大一小两人放松下的时候，他心就软下来了。  
可谁知道奇力这个小崽子伙同他哥算计自己！看到瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯一大一小带着墨镜举着大黑字“奇力”来接机的时候，他恨不得马上退回机舱内说什么都不离开。  
瑟兰迪尔倒是没什么异常表现，或许是墨镜遮住了眼睛，索林不知他是否欢迎自己。瑟兰迪尔消瘦了不少，皮肤也比上一次见面时候苍白许多，肯定没有好好吃饭。索林不禁有些心疼起来。四人乘出租车到了一家旅馆脚下，莱戈拉斯牵着奇力的手先大人一步进了电梯，没等他们就按下去顶层的按钮，瑟兰迪尔和索林没辙只能等下一班。  
索林想说点什么打破寂静，可瑟兰迪尔扭头向另一边就是不肯看他一眼。  
太尴尬了，实在太尴尬。索林下定决心要把奇力的屁股揍开花。  
\---  
奇力和莱戈拉斯跑到自己的一间屋子——其实是为索林和奇力准备的双人房，只不过莱戈拉斯偷偷把自己的行李拿来这边为两个别扭的大人创造个和好的机会。  
“小莱，你这是在撮合我舅舅和你爸？”奇力扑倒在柔软的床上，打了个滚，翻身坐起来。  
莱戈拉斯摇头：“我认为，我父亲需要一个他这样的朋友。如果索林先生有那份心，他会积极争取我父亲。”  
奇力摇摇头，没说什么。  
\---  
索林和瑟兰迪尔在电梯里也一个字也不交流。索林在瑟兰迪尔之前走出电梯，自然而然地拿走了全部行李，这一体贴的行为触动瑟兰迪尔，他透过墨镜看着索林的背影，心中嘀咕莱戈拉斯从哪里学来的暗度陈仓。  
莱戈拉斯转达埃尔隆德希望自己出去玩玩的意思，比如旅游胜地，海边什么的，并不着痕迹地表示父亲我也很想陪着您一起去，在瑟兰迪尔答应后又央求可以带两个朋友吗，瑟兰迪尔想着大不了带着阿拉贡和奇力，花费再多对他来说也不痛不痒，也就点头了。  
谁想到阿拉贡早就被亚纹拉去出cos，没法来，瑟兰迪尔一见到索林就愣了，他不知该用什么态度对待索林，万分庆幸自己带着墨镜对方看不透自己的惊慌失措。  
瑟兰迪尔不傻，他知道这是埃尔隆德和莱戈拉斯为自己准备的一次机会。  
至于怎么利用，要他自己把握。  
关键是，就算他把握住了，索林会回来吗？  
\---  
瑟兰迪尔从没有像现在这样担心莱戈拉斯和奇力搞到一起。他不介意莱戈拉斯究竟带个男孩还是女孩回家，就算是人妖他也能微微一笑，可……奇力？他不想把小叶子就这么随便托付给索林·橡木盾的小外甥。看到肤色一深一浅两个光膀子少年（主要是奇力疯得厉害莱戈拉斯受其感染）在海边玩的开心至极，打拍子高歌浪花一朵朵，在水里游来游去，他总觉得有种奇力会把莱戈拉斯骗到手的错觉。  
“索林，你让你外甥对莱戈拉斯放尊重点！”瑟兰迪尔终于受不了煎熬，冲躺在他身边浑身上下只穿一条泳裤的索林吼起来。他虽然人在伞的阴影下，依旧戴一副能遮住大半个脸的墨镜，一是因为抑制不住偷偷看许久不见的索林的肉体的欲望——肌肉线条更硬朗了些，这个男人究竟是怎么才做到的！二是为了遮住自己窘迫的表情。  
这是他们今天第一次说话。  
索林不知该气还是该笑。气他对自己说话的态度，笑他终于肯对自己张口。  
索林翻了个身，一脸傻乎乎的笑：“他又没吃你儿子的豆腐，你摘了墨镜看看，是不是莱戈拉斯把奇力按在沙滩上灌了好几口海水。”说罢就要去摘瑟兰迪尔的墨镜，突然想起自己曾经对他说的话，手僵在半空，半晌后不声不响缩回去。  
自制，自制。索林对自己说。别一看他就投降没了底线。  
瑟兰迪尔哼了一声，索林说的没错，莱戈拉斯现在已经骑到奇力肩膀上和另一群度假的男生角力起来。  
“为什么要让我来？”索林问，说实话他并不相信这是瑟兰迪尔的主意，瑟兰迪尔确实像比尔博形容的那般无私慷慨，但……对自己，说不准。  
瑟兰迪尔透过墨镜看天空层层叠叠棉花糖一般的云朵：“是莱戈拉斯邀请你来，我毫不知情。”  
“我会记住莱戈拉斯的热情。”索林说了句便没了下文。  
瑟兰迪尔摘下墨镜，直视索林：“这可不见得，莱戈拉斯如我般热情，可你并没有奇力身上的真诚。”  
“此话怎讲？”索林听瑟兰迪尔的语气怪怪的，“你的阴阳怪气的，想说什么直说。”  
“不，我可是表里如一，与某些人不同，不会嘴上一套心里一套。”瑟兰迪尔说着便来了气，他哪里不好！索林你是瞎了吗？“为了莱戈拉斯和奇力好就得分开？你这话也说得出口？你多大的谱子要用你外甥和我儿子做挡箭牌！如果我做了什么冒犯你，你尽管说出口，我不会因为这种事情记恨在心，可你无缘无故一走了之，看你道貌岸然坦坦荡荡的样子！搞得我是一个罪人一般！我不是一个用惯了用旧了就可以扔掉的东西！”瑟兰迪尔提高嗓音，双目圆睁死死盯住索林，蓝色的眸子湿润，他几乎要哭泣，不甘，愤怒和伤痛混合在一起。  
索林直视他的眼睛，他搞不懂瑟兰迪尔为何要因为自己的离开动怒，他以为自己才是伤心的那个。他嘴唇轻颤，逼自己说出一定使自己后悔的话：“你的前妻，你难道不再爱她？你心里还有她，为什么不去争取？如果我是你——”  
“我不会！我不会更不能去争取！她……她已经在另一个国度开始了新生活，我不能……我不能……”瑟兰迪尔被索林的话戳到痛处，他闭上眼睛，让眼泪消失于眼帘，“我现在对她并不是爱情，起码，我已经不再因为她伤心。”瑟兰迪尔平复一下情绪，看向莱戈拉斯和奇力，他们已经获得了角力的最终胜利，高兴地抱作一团，“过去那么多年，感觉已经淡了。”  
“对不起……”索林说。  
瑟兰迪尔摇头：“我没想到你竟然会因为这种事情产生疑惑。你诚如比尔博说的那样正直。”  
“瑟兰迪尔，”索林握住瑟兰迪尔的手，出乎意料地，瑟兰迪尔并没有将手抽回，而是任凭索林亲吻手指，“瑟兰迪尔……如果你愿意，我可以与你一起分担她给你的那份沉重，以……朋友的身份。”  
瑟兰迪尔深深吸了一口气，缓慢将手指收回：“朋友之间可不会做这种事。”  
“那，我们以后可以继续吗？”  
“继续什么？”  
“做亲密无间的工友。”索林痞子一般眨眨眼，直将瑟兰迪尔弄得面红耳赤，嘟囔了一句流氓滚就别过头不理他。索林心情极好，他想起曾经看过的一部电视剧，里面一对巫师夫妇与对方积怨，不肯放低姿态引来了猎人，在猎人的调停下他们终于重归于好。“Now you are TALKING!”一个猎人如释重负地吼了一句。[注一]  
是啊，我们现在在交流。藏着掖着终究不是个事，索林望向天空，碧蓝，与瑟兰迪尔的眼眸一样清澈。不过他没有对他们之间是否是夫妻关系作出正确判断。  
“我和她与小说里一模一样，只不过离开的是她。她被她父亲逼到了另一个国家，一个古老神秘的国度，在那里她得到了我和莱戈拉斯遇难的消息，便开始了新生活，我也尽量降低存在感维护这个谎言，就这么简单。”瑟兰迪尔对索林说。  
“嗯？”索林没有反应过来，“你和莱戈拉斯的母亲？”  
瑟兰迪尔点头。  
索林不追问，没有必要。只要现在瑟兰迪尔愿意与自己亲近，便是莫大的荣幸。他不敢要求更多，生怕把瑟兰迪尔吓跑，他只求能维持现状，瑟兰迪尔终究会有一天向自己敞开心扉——起码他是这么相信的。  
瑟兰迪尔心中长出一口气，不知是独自品尝孤苦太久，还是真的已经释怀，亦或者二者皆存，他觉得和索林说说自己过去的事情，掩在心头的一片浓雾似乎被沙滩上高照的艳阳晒得无影无踪，明亮和煦的阳光照在他身上泛起一身暖意，萦绕多年的寒意终于消失，他的心脏也终于开始了微微搏动，它已经太久没有得到自由，它愿意复活，愿意跳动，愿意将血液输送到经筋百脉，愿意不计代价再爱一次。  
\---  
索林很想把神助攻奇力和莱戈拉斯按到怀里狠狠给几个吻，但他不能，因为现在他的嘴正忙活在瑟兰迪尔的脖颈上。他已经习惯不接吻的性爱，他在瑟兰迪尔的胸膛上留下一个个属于他的红色标记，瑟兰迪尔被他压紧紧在墙上，身上穿仅着一件灰色的浴袍，大腿在松垮的浴袍下摆间更显白皙，一条腿缠住索林的腰，已经半勃的欲望摩擦索林的胯部，果不其然令对方发出一声低吼，瑟兰迪尔开心地亲了索林的脸颊一下， 这一举动把索林弄得晕乎乎，抱着瑟兰迪尔又一阵啃咬，小心避过会暴露于人前的肌肤，在外人看不到的地方吸吮瑟兰迪尔胴体，让他发出猫咪一般的叫声。  
索林托住瑟兰迪尔的臀部，手指粗暴地揉捏两团嫩肉，又抬起瑟兰迪尔另一条腿抬起勾到腰上。瑟兰迪尔突然失去重心，下意识双手环住索林脖颈，双腿收得紧了些许，整个人只有后背贴墙，挂在索林身上。“你究竟是吃什么才这么有力气。”他娇嗔道。索林不理睬他，自顾自地从一旁柜子上拿来润滑剂，开始给瑟兰迪尔放松。  
许久未被开垦的小穴异常紧致，索林又不太耐心，说实话，他这些日子快要憋死了，他迫切想要进入瑟兰迪尔，想要与他合为一体。瑟兰迪尔也明显不愿意等待，他扭动腰肢配合索林的开拓，异常主动地啃咬索林的脖子——他可没有索林想那么多，只要他能碰到的地方都会留下点点红色的痕迹，好在索林没有他那么白，不会太扎眼。  
“我先把你……放下来，去拿套子。”待瑟兰迪尔已经可以吞下三根手指的时候，索林再也忍受不了自己硬得几乎要炸开的那根的诉求，把瑟兰迪尔放下，怎料瑟兰迪尔八爪鱼一般就是不愿意从他身上下来，他紧紧抱住索林，胸膛贴胸膛，两颗心脏隔着胸廓剧烈跳动，瑟兰迪尔甚至能听到心跳叠加的声音，他伸手将屋子电灯关掉，仅留几盏小小的几乎没什么作用的长明灯，月光透过落地窗洒进来，现在整个屋子陷入半边伸手不见五指，半边明亮如夜明珠处室的地步。  
“不要用套子……你我都没有毛病，我不想再隔着一层塑料做爱了……”瑟兰迪尔凑近索林耳畔呢喃，“我愿意只为你一个人张开双腿，”他用力用臀缝蹭了蹭索林前端已渗出液体的欲望，“你愿意只和我一人做爱吗？”  
愿意，当然愿意，一千万个愿意！索林没有表态，但他飞快地用行动表达了自己的喜悦之情，他扶着小索林摸黑找到了水津津的入口，一个顶腰狠狠撞入瑟兰迪尔的肠道，没有被充分开拓的肠道比处子还要紧致，瑟兰迪尔吃痛的呜咽了一声，随后声音便被索林的冲撞打得支离破碎，索林快速地律动，根本不在意瑟兰迪尔是否能承受住自己的一次又一次的攻击，但他相信，他也知道，瑟兰迪尔能。  
没有安全套的阻隔，索林和瑟兰迪尔都能更清楚地感受到对方，感受融化般的火热，感体验窒息般的紧致，瑟兰迪尔后背离开墙壁，整个人挂在索林身上，他觉得索林那根因为重力原因又进入了一些，这个认知让他激动地近乎哭泣，他能感受到索林表面的青筋在肠壁上碾过，甚至能感觉索林的前液将自己的肠管打湿，在一次又一次的律动下顺着大腿流下来。  
“索林，用力……”瑟兰迪尔央求道，“狠狠地操我，使用我，标记我……”  
当然……索林一言不发，他抱起瑟兰迪尔，保持交媾的姿势走到落地窗前，接着月光他能清楚地看见瑟兰迪尔姣好的脸庞，瑟兰迪尔意识到索林想要做什么，他兴奋地收缩穴口，肠壁也似乎察觉到大脑的兴奋，开始主动蠕动着吸吮索林的欲望，挤压索林的阴茎，让它吐出更多的前液。  
“我会狠狠地操你，”索林说着就把瑟兰迪尔顶到玻璃上，火热的躯体突然碰到冰凉的玻璃，瑟兰迪尔不由得吸了一口气，脸上却一直保持期待的微笑，看着在月光下轮廓更深的索林的脸，“我会操到你叫喊出声，让沙滩上所有人都能听见你求饶的声音，并且在他们分辨出声音方位之前把你操到失去意识——”索林凑近瑟兰迪尔，他的蓝眼睛在月光下更加深邃，犀利的眼神像一只看到猎物的老鹰，“你是我的。”  
你是我的……这句话几乎让瑟兰迪尔失控，索林的占有欲让他窒息，让他不愿意去反抗，他像化了骨般瘫在索林身上，任凭索林挺动腰肢攻城略地，他能做的只有承受，前列腺一次次被摩擦带出他恬不知耻的呻吟；消瘦的身子每每呼吸，根根肋骨便显出原型，索林手指在肋间游走，发誓要把瑟兰迪尔养胖；身上的浴袍只剩下一条勉强挂在腰间的腰带，瑟兰迪尔前贴索林的胸膛，在索林的撞击下后背挤压冰冷的落地窗，他松开一只手胡乱解开腰带，浴袍滑到地上，他赤裸身体沐浴在月光下，周遭像是起了圈柔光，他在索林耳边一遍一遍告诉他他让自己多么舒爽。  
上帝啊，感谢你让我终于又一次能与这个男人行欢……  
索林毫无预兆地抽出自己的欲望，他把瑟兰迪尔翻了个个儿，把他按在玻璃上，浑圆的臀部对准自己，他伸出手指在被撑开了的小洞内转了转，里面湿哒哒的，自己的前液和他的肠液混合在一起，索林觉得自己的那根更硬了些，心中一股占有欲猛地蹿升起来。  
“你看看这些人，”索林抓起瑟兰迪尔的金发，让他顺着自己的目光看过去，海边的游客燃起篝火，围着火焰似乎回到了茹毛饮血的时代，他们欢歌笑语，像一个部落族人在庆祝酋长的婚事，“我想这里很多人都被你吸引，可我想知道，我是不是第一个获准射在你里面的男人？”索林穿着粗气，好像说这话不是为了羞辱瑟兰迪尔而是确认自己的胜利。  
瑟兰迪尔自然知道索林什么意思，他愿意告诉索林他对自己多么重要，他对他上瘾，上瘾到宁愿冒险再受一次伤，也要将他拴在自己身边。  
瑟兰迪尔忘了，当初他也是如此对待莱戈拉斯的母亲。  
瑟兰迪尔忘了，身体的反应源自坦诚的内心。  
瑟兰迪尔还忘了，这就是爱情的感觉。  
他冷静思考，一次次告诉自己，他对索林不是爱情，他只是喜欢与索林做爱，可他并没有想到，从多变到专一，只愿意与一个人在一起，对一个人牵肠挂肚，就是爱情。  
他终究会明白，但显然不是现在。  
瑟兰迪尔点头，笑了一声，翘起屁股抓住索林的坚挺在自己臀缝间摩擦：“我很想念你的肉棒，所以，现在，操我，我想射到这面玻璃上，让底下的人都看清楚瑟兰迪尔的小洞只为这个男人准备。”  
这无疑是一剂猛药，索林溜冰[注二]一般high到了极点——虽然他没尝试过可他找不出更确切的比方——直插入瑟兰迪尔体内，双手扶住他的腰开始抽插，每一次进入都插到最深，随后抽到几乎完全离开，瑟兰迪尔没几下便被索林弄得没了力气支撑自己，双手贴在落地窗上无力下滑，索林也没有非得让他站着，他跟着瑟兰迪尔的动作跪在地上，不给他任何喘息机会，又开始了他的新一轮冲刺。  
“啊……索林……太大……太深了……”无论是大小瑟兰迪尔都已经被操地流出泪水，跟随索林的动作顶向落地窗，瑟兰迪尔悄然绽放的两朵乳粒被压入胸膛，冰凉的触感让两颗更加坚挺，而瑟兰迪尔肉柱也被索林坏心眼的地握住，顶端被迫在玻璃带着凉意的表面涂抹，留下一幅饱含爱欲的抽象画，瑟兰迪尔在三重攻击下终于败给了节节攀升的快感，摇摆着屁股求索林快点结束这种甜蜜的折磨。索林不为所动，他甚至想趁此时把分开时日的份统统吃回来。  
可他并没有他希望的那般冰冷无情，面对瑟兰迪尔的乞求，他几乎立刻开始取悦瑟兰迪尔，亲吻他光洁无暇的后背，轻抚他敏感的侧腰，握住瑟兰迪尔欲望的手加大力度撸动，同时精准地研磨瑟兰迪尔的前列腺，让他变得更湿。  
瑟兰迪尔收紧穴口，他快要射了，他对索林发出高潮的信号，索林此时就像一个训练有素的士兵，精准地刺激瑟兰迪尔身上每一处敏感带，直让身下人尖叫着颤抖着将浓稠的液体一滴不剩地射到玻璃上——与他要求的如出一辙。  
“索林……”瑟兰迪尔回头看着让自己高潮的男人，嘴唇微启，似乎有什么话要说，索林被他盯得不舒坦，缓下动作俯身问他有什么事，瑟兰迪尔捂住嘴巴摇摇头：“射到我里面——你是唯一一个。”  
沙哑带哭音的话语无疑是一剂强心剂，高潮后的小穴还没有结束痉挛，索林感觉自己在内壁的关照下，也坚持不了多久，他一口咬住瑟兰迪尔的肩胛，趁后者吃痛大叫时候把自己的种子播撒到瑟兰迪尔体内。  
瑟兰迪尔为此狠狠地踹了他一脚，只不过是在索林将他身体清理干净以后的事了。他们躺在双人床上，别误会，这间屋子有两张双人床，瑟兰迪尔把自己裹在床单里，他没有穿睡衣，也没穿内裤，与一旁用睡衣包得严实的索林简直是两个极端。  
索林与瑟兰迪尔对视，在月光下二人都有种说不出的感觉，索林先败下阵来，说我先睡了就闭眼，倒也守信，他不久就睡了个熟。瑟兰迪尔听到身边男人均匀的呼吸声，起身借月光看他起伏的胸膛，回忆起刚刚射精过后自己的冲动。  
他摸着自己的嘴唇，惊讶于自己为何会生出与索林接吻的念头。  
太疯狂了。  
他伸手梳理索林的头发，看着这个让自己上瘾的男人。他很清楚，索林并没有被自己拴在身边，他与前期一样会离开，会消失，会让自己受伤。  
他离开了一次，就意味着可能会有第二次。  
他究竟能不能再一次承受失去之痛？  
他愿意尽一切力量留住索林，他愿意让索林在自己的身体里留下痕迹，甚至，他愿意亲吻他。  
可他不知道为什么。  
为什么？  
-Second Time Around-End-

[注一]出自《邪恶力量》。  
[注二]指吸冰毒。


End file.
